Shattered
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Requested by RobLebron. After witnessing them kiss, Marco leaves the castle. This is all my advisors are allowing me to say. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is another request by RobLebron via PM and it may be a bit dark, but I hope everyone can enjoy it. Please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Marco stared wide-eyed at the sight of his best friend kissing Tom. Feeling the world shatter around him, he sighed and shook his head, "I…I'm too late," he hung his head as he turned and walked away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Marco stood in his room, a stoned look crossing his face as he packed a trunk. Hearing a portal open, he looked back and saw Star stepping through the portal and it closed behind her. He sighed and shook his head before he continued to pack the trunk, "Hey Marco, Kelly told us that she saw you leaving the beach," Marco ignored her and continued packing, "Um…are you going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving," Star's eyes widened and Marco took a deep breath, "I gave up my life on earth to come stay on Mewni with you forever because I missed you, but ever since I arrived here, you've been treating me like dirt," Star frowned and Marco looked back with a hurt look crossing his face, "I thought you'd be thrilled to see your best friend again, but you almost had me killed the first day I was here, and while I do appreciate you saving me and making me your squire, you still treat me as if you don't even know me.

I admit, I felt rotten for not noticing your feelings and for hurting you like that, but at least I always looked over for you and didn't send you to a place where a lint monster will eat you alive. You didn't show any happiness when I told you that I gave up my life to be here with you. You told me that I shouldn't show up unannounced and you keep pushing me away."

Star frowned as Marco turned and continued to pack the trunk, "But…but Marco, I need you. I need my squire to help me with my problem."

"No you don't, you have Tom!" Marco slammed the drunk closed and turned back with narrowed eyes, "I gave up everything, my school life, my home life, my parents, Jackie, everything, just so I can be here with you! And looking back, that was a mistake! But I can't go back to earth, I have nothing there for me!" he took his dimensional scissors out and opened a portal before tossing the trunk through it, "I don't know where I'm going, but if you're my best as you claim to be, you'll let me figure this out on my own."

"Marco I-" before Star could utter another word, Marco jumped through the portal and closed it behind him, "-I need you…I need you," she fell to her knees as tears began to blur her vision as she shook.

Marco looked around the darkened dimension and frowned before he sat down on the trunk and shook his head, "Well…wherever I am is probably better than before forced to watch Star and Tom swap spit," he heard a loud hissing sound and he looked up with narrowed eyes and began looking around.

 _ **I am cutting this first chapter short as my advisors and I are still talking through this a bit. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oracle6044: Good to hear. All I can say is keep reading to see where it goes.**_

 _ **Alex: Yes, Star needs an attitude adjustment. But I will give the writers credit, she isn't as harsh as she was back in Lint Trap, but she does need to learn to appreciate her friend a little bit better. Also, when the stump captured them, Star said I love you mom, I love you dad, and then she looked at Marco, ONLY Marco, before saying I love all of you, so that tells me she is starting to go back to her old caring ways for Marco. So with any luck we will get Starco in the remaining season or the start of season 4. I don't think anyone likes seeing Star upset, my friend, but in order for one to realize what one has, one must first lose something precious to them.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Um…no true potential…not yet. Sorry, but please keep reading my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sat on the bed and cried as her parents sat down next to her and offered her comfort. Moon frowned as she rubbed her daughter's back, "It's okay dear, Marco is just having a hard time adjusting to his new life on Mewni. Just leave him be and I'm sure he'll be back,"

"No he won't," Star continued to cry and shook her head, "He's right, mom. I've been treating him poorly since he arrived here! I didn't even stop to think about everything he's given up for me! I've even been treating Eclipsa better than I've been treating Marco!" Tears fell from her eyes and Moon hugged her daughter and frowned.

River cleared his throat and slightly smiled, "Well sweetheart, maybe it'll help if you knew where Marco has gone to and we can find him and bring him back and knock some sense into the lad,"

"River," Moon hissed and River looked up at his wife, "Not now," Moon looked down and gave a sad smile, "Sweetheart, would it help if we had some of the guards go out and look for him? Star sniffled as she slowly nodded, "Okay dear, your father and I will send a search party to look for Marco." Moon and River stood up and Star looked up at them with a saddened expression, "You just rest up and we'll take care of everything," Star nodded before lying down and her parents waked out of the room.

Star reached under the bed and pulled out a red hoodie and brought it up to her face and began sniffing it, "Marco," she closed her eyes as the tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

Marco groaned and opened his eyes and looked up to see Eclipsa staring down at him, "Eclipsa!" he jumped up and got in a fighting stance as he glared at the queen of darkness, "I'm warning you, I'm not afraid of fighting someone who is-"

"Yes, yes, of course you're not," Eclipsa walked past him and looked out the window, "My Venomous Flytrap saw you sleeping in the Forest of Certain Death and she was going to eat you, but instead she brought you back here to me."

"So…I'm back in the Butterfly castle," Eclipsa looked back and Marco groaned as he paced the room, "I wanted to get away from here! I don't want to be anywhere near-"

"Near Star," Marco frowned and looked away, "I've heard the argument between you two. If she has been doing all of that to you, why are you still on Mewni, dear?"

"I can't go back to earth. I gave up my whole life just to be here with her…I thought she'd be super exited, but…it's caused nothing but heartache and pain,"

"You know…I could help you deal with your problem…at a price of course," Marco looked at her with narrowed eyes and Eclipsa smiled, "I will grant you the gift of magic and you can claim Star as your own, and all you have to do for me is speak on my behalf during my trial," Marco growled and looked away, "Or you can wallow in your self-pity and lose the only chance you'll ever get,"

"I…I can't…I don't want to hurt her,"

"Who said anything about hurting her? I'm simply offering my assistance and how you choose to use the magic will be up to you," Marco narrowed his eyes and Eclipsa walked up to him, "You can even go after that demon prince Star is dating and then you can come into the picture and comfort her,"

"Wouldn't that look suspicious on my end? Tom is gone, I come out of nowhere, especially after telling Star all of…that, and then I offer her comfort,"

"Well as I said, you don't have to, you can just wallow in your self-pity and lose everything." Marco growled and Eclipsa giggled, "You humans. Are you always such emotional creatures that you'll allow yourselves to suffer while the ones you love are with someone you can't stand? Are you going to break the cycle, or are you going to be like the rest of the humans and allow yourself to be miserable?"

Marco growled and stretched his arm out and Eclipsa smirked, "Don't screw me over, Eclipsa, I don't like being made a fool of," Eclipsa smiled and reached out and shook Marco's hand and Marco's eyes widened as he felt darkness wrap around him like a blanket before he felt a great pain wash over him.

Eclipsa stepped back as Marco fell to the floor and panted. He looked up with narrowed eyes and hissed, "What the hell is happening to me?"

"It's simply the magic running through you, the pain will stop in a moment though," Marco's eyes widened as he continued to pant.

Marco began gaging as Eclipsa walked up to him and smiled, "Congratulations Marco, the magic in you is fully awoken," Marco looked up with dull eyes and dark, crescent moons on his cheeks, "Now…you can go out and hunt that demon prince that has helped cause you this amount of pain,"

"And…what will happen if I were to go back to earth and forget about your trial? What's stopping me from doing that?"

"Well, outside of you saying there's nothing on earth for you, if you go back on your promise, the magic in you will kill you," Marco's eyes widened and Eclipsa giggled, "Yes, I never give anyone a loophole in my deals. If you do not wish to die, you will speak on my behalf at my trial. Refuse and…well you know what will happen,"

Marco sighed and shook his head before he opened his mouth, ready to speak, "Eclipsa, are you in there?" they looked at the door at the sound of Star's voice and Marco narrowed his eyes before running towards the window, "Can I come in? I need to talk to someone,"

"I'll be there at your trial," Marco took a deep breath and looked back with a stoned face, "For the time being, I was never here. Do not tell Star,"

"Mums the word," Eclipsa smiled as Marco jumped out of the window and ran through the garden towards the Forest of Certain Death. Eclipsa looked back as the door opened and Star stepped inside, "Star, what seems to be the problem dear?"

"I lost…I lost Marco," Star frowned and a small smile painted across Eclipsa's lips, "I…everything he's said about how I've been treating him poorly…it's all true. I've been yelling at him, treating him like he was dirt under my feet, acting as if I never cared for him and-"

"Dear, why would you do that to him? Didn't he give everything up for you?" Star bit her lip as she shook and her eyes weld up with tears, "And from the way you've acted, you seem to care for the poor boy very much,"

"I do…and he always told me that actions speak louder than words and…the way I've been acting lately showed him that I didn't care that he gave up his life on earth for me, that he shouldn't have come here and now…he's gone and I don't know where he went. He doesn't want me to find him,"

"Dear, when people are hurt, they tend to run away from their problems in order to think and breathe," Star frowned as she looked away and sniffed, "Give him some time, I'm sure he'll realize he needs you as much as you need him,"

"But he's my squire, my best friend, I need him here…I need to know he's all right out there. I know we've fought monsters and we had our fair share of arguments, but…from the way he spoke…I don't think he'll ever return,"

"He will dear, you just have to give him his space and allow him to work out his issues on his own," Star sighed and Eclipsa walked over to the window, "Now, would you like to stare out at the garden with me?" Star frowned and nodded before walking up to the window with Eclipsa and stared out at the garden.

 _ **Heh, managed to get this out pretty quickly. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oracle6044: He's done when he believes is best to get Star.**_

 _ **Alex: Yes, Eclipsa manipulates anyone and everyone to get what she wants, even if it costs the other everything. You think so? Well keep reading my friend to see what will happen. Yes, us humans are funny like that. We have a common trait of greed, the excessive want of something we don't have be it money, power, glory, and yes, even someone we love, but we also have our kind humanity as well, where we'll give up everything to make certain ones happy. Quite confusing if you ask me, but good just the same.**_

 _ **Shadowmaster91: It will work out in the end. I've got something building towards that, but until then, all I can say is sit down and enjoy the story, my friend.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: It'll play a part to this plot don't you worry my friend. I have something played for that.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco jumped from treetop to treetop in through the Forest of Certain Death before he stopped and looked at the Butterfly castle and frowned, "What have I done? I love Star, but…do I love her enough to go and kill Tom and then offer her comfort," he looked down at his hands and narrowed his eyes at the darkness consuming his forearms, "And now I'm in real trouble. I can use the magic anyway I want to, but I have to try and defend Eclipsa at her trial or have this kill me and upset Star even more," he groaned and shook his head before he continued to jump from treetop to treetop.

Star sat on her bed, her knees hugged to her chest with a deep frown crossing her lips. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Tom walking into the room, "Hey Star," Star frowned and looked down, "Your parents told me that Marco left and that you're upset about it,"

"And if you're here to try and cheer me up, you're going to be wasting your time," Star sighed and Tom frowned, "My parents have been trying to help me forget that Marco left, they even have a few guards walking around to see if they can find him."

Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "If I had paid a little more attention to him, if I had treated him like a person and not like a slave, he'd probably still be here. If I had realized everything he had given up just to be here with me, maybe he wouldn't have run off. I don't know if he's going to come back, but if he does, I'm making a promise to myself. I'm going to go back to my old ways and treat him like my very best friend again,"

"Star…I can't stand to see you like this, maybe if we go out and enjoy ourselves a little, you might forget and-"

"You," Tom looked confused as Star looked back up with slightly narrowed eyes, "All of this started because you wouldn't let me have a day with my best friend! You kept pulling me away and it pained Marco! You're the reason I don't know where my best friend is! You're the reason he left and might never come back!" Star stood up and walked over to the demon prince with narrowed eyes, "And now you're telling me to forget about my best friend just like that! I want you to leave Tom, now!" Tom fell back out of the room and Star slammed the door shut in anger.

Star turned and walked towards the window and frowned as she leaned forward, "Marco…please come back…I miss you,"

Tom sighed as he shook his head and stepped past the wall of fire. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw his father lying in the middle of the room, disemboweled, his mother pinned to a stone pillar, a deep cut across her throat and Brian's motionless body lying on the table, his arms and legs torn from his torso, "What…what? What happened!?" he looked up and saw a message scrolled in blood, ' _ **Your family's souls are mine…you're next!**_ ' Tom panted as he shook his head, turned and ran out of the room in a panic.

Marco sat on the ledge of a mountain and looked down with narrowed eyes and a small smirk, "Well that was fun, most people tend to beg for their lives when in a life or death situation. I wonder how Tom will act…but I don't want to kill him just yet…I want him to suffer the way I suffered," hearing the sound of a portal opening, he looked back and smirked at the sight of a pink portal, "Damn…and here I was hoping to relax a little. Oh well, I guess I'll take my leave," he stood up and jumped off the mountain before anyone could step out of the portal.

Marco raced through the Forest of Certain Death and chuckled, "This…this is what power is. Look out Lucitor, I'm coming for you,"

 _ **Yes, the magic that Eclipsa gave Marco is corrupting our young hero. Will he remain this way or will Star find a way to get her best friend back? Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Those are pretty good points. No, it wasn't rushed, not on a standard point anyways, as the gift of magic was from Eclipsa and as we still do not know if she is an antagonist or not, I'm making Marco's corruption alter between the magic and his humanity.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: He isn't entirely evil, just the magic corrupting him. She's going to talk to him when she gets the chance, and I have something planned for the end.**_

 _ **LastChanceOfLife: No, as I explained to Star's Keyblade, it's the magic that is corrupting him. He still has his humanity intact, and I have this story planned. The ending won't be entirely happy, that's all I am saying.**_

 _ **Alex: It's not Eclipsa, more like the gift of magic from her. Star will own up to her actions towards the end.**_

 _ **Feaklu: Yes, it did. My advisors and telling me that I shouldn't post a chapter where Marco killed the Lucitor's in fear of being too graphic.**_

 _ **With that being said, please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Moon and River walked down to the main foyer as the doors opened and Tom stepped into the castle, panting, "Tom?" Moon arched a brow as the two walked over to the demon prince, "What's the matter?"

"My parents…they were murdered," Moon and River looked at him in shock, "I don't know who killed them, but they're coming after me and-"

"Calm down, Tom, you know you're welcomed to stay in the castle, and don't worry, we'll find your parents' murderer," Moon assured and Tom nodded.

Star frowned as she stared out the window and up at the sky. Hearing the door open, she looked back and narrowed her eyes when she saw Tom walking into her room. She stood up and aimed her wand at the demon prince, "I thought I told you to leave Tom!"

"And I can't go home," Tom narrowed his eyes and Star arched a brow, "My parents and Brian were murdered and whoever it was that murdered them is looking for me now and your parents offered me sanctuary until they're caught and-"

"Fine, just stay out of my room and stay away from me," Star stood up and walked over to Tom and Tom slowly backed out of the room, "I'm sorry your parents were killed, but I'm more worried about Marco! I've tried calling him and he hasn't answered!"

"Easy Star," Tom held his hands up defensively, "I don't know why you're angry at me, but I'm sorry and I would like for both of us to offer each other some comfort and-"

"Forget it Tom! I told you that you're the reason Marco left!" Tom growled as his eyes flashed a hellish red, "So you can go wherever you want, just as long as you stay away from me! Once I get my Marco back, I'm going to apologize for treating him like that and make it up to him!"

"Your-" before Tom could finish, Star slammed and locked the door, "-Marco?" Tom sighed and shook his head, "But I thought I'm your boyfriend?" Tom sighed and shook his head again before turning around and walked away from the door with an annoyed look crossing his face.

Star frowned as she sat on her bed and looked down at a picture book of her and Marco and a sad smile crossed her lips. Turning the page, the sad smile formed back into a frown when she saw a picture of her and Tom, an envious Marco standing in the background, "Marco…I'm sorry,"

Marco groaned as he sat up and looked around, "I'm still in the forest?" he groaned again and rubbed the side of his head, "And why does my head feel like a ton of bricks?" he stood up and struggled to walk through the forest as he looked around in confusion. He looked down at his blood-soaked clothes and his eyes widened, "What happened?"

Hearing footsteps quickly approaching him, he looked up and panted in a panic before he saw Hekapoo running through the forest. Hekapoo stopped in front of Marco and she frowned, "Marco…I'm here to take…take you back to the castle,"

"Why," Marco narrowed his eyes, "What's there for me? Star hasn't exactly been a good friend since I arrived, so I really have nothing back at castle waiting for me," Hekapoo sighed and Marco frowned, "I've given up my life on earth just to be here with her and she hasn't been grateful once,"

"Why do you think she made you her squire?"

"So she can torture me and rub her relationship with Tom in my face?"

"No, it's because you're her best friend, that's why you gave up your life in my dimension, she's your best friend," Marco growled and looked away, "Listen flesh wad, she's devastated that you left. She cried herself to sleep, she broke up with Tom, she doesn't want to even look at him. She even stares out at the window, hoping to see you walking towards the castle,"

Marco frowned and Hekapoo sighed, "If you're not going to go back for Star then go back for yourself. You need to see the pain she's in. She barely left her room,"

"I…I can't," Hekapoo narrowed her eyes and Marco turned to face her and Hekapoo saw the blood on his clothes, "I can't go to her like this. She'll freak and probably never speak to me again and-"

"Look Marco, you're overthinking this. She won't care that you're covered in blood, what she will care for is seeing you again," Marco frowned and Hekapoo sighed, "Queen Moon ordered me to find you as the guards went in search for the ones who murdered Tom's parents,"

Marco looked away and Hekapoo slightly smiled, "C'mon flesh wad, the longer you avoid the castle, the more hurt Star will be."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm going for a walk," Hekapoo frowned as Marco began walking away, "You can go back to the castle and tell them that you haven't found me and-"

"I'm going with you," Marco looked back and Hekapoo walked up to him, "This way I know you won't wander off again and when you're ready we'll go back to the castle,"

"Whatever, I'll have you know we're going to be walking for a while," Hekapoo shrugged her shoulders before the two of them starting walking around the forest.

 _ **And the truth will come to light soon. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star's Keyblade4114: He doesn't recall his actions**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: No he does not. Not well, I can assure you.**_

 _ **LastChanceOnLife: Good to know. Keep reading, my friend.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: Glad to have caught your attention my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Hekapoo and Marco sat down at a bar in a tavern. Hekapoo looked up from her drink and frowned when she saw Marco pushing his food around with a fork, "Aren't you going to eat?" Marco sighed and shook his head. Hekapoo sighed and pushed her drink aside, "Look flesh wad, I don't think it's a good idea to take you back to the castle on an empty stomach. Star's upset as it is, and if you go back and you haven't eaten, she's going to accuse me of that and have my head,"

"And how is that my problem? I don't even want to go back to the castle," Hekapoo frowned and Marco pushed the plate away from him, "I keep telling people, there is nothing waiting for me at the castle and-"

"Star is, and I told you that she cried herself to sleep, she's broken up with Tom, and she's looking out of her window, waiting for you to return," Marco narrowed his eyes and Hekapoo took a deep breath, "Are you going to be so petty that you'll ignore your best friend like that? You're willing to let her die alone while you wander around like this,"

"I don't want her to die at all, but that being said, I don't think I can face her," Hekapoo groaned and rolled her eyes, "Like I said, she hasn't been the most grateful friend since I arrived here, and I don't want to be anyone's doormat anymore. I may not be able to go back to earth, but I can choose on rather or not I want to go back to the castle,"

"Are you that much of a coward? You'll take me up on my challenge to earn your scissors, but you'll run from your problems and avoid Star?" Marco frowned and Hekapoo stood up and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, "Look flesh wad, I know you're hurting, but Star is hurting too, and she wants to apologize to you, but she can't do that if you don't go to the castle.

The guilt is eating away at her and everyone is concerned. We're worried that if you don't return sooner rather than later, something could happen to her and kill her," Marco narrowed his eyes and Hekapoo frowned, "If you don't want to go for you, then do it for her. She deserves closure and if you feel like you need to leave after that, no one will stop you and we'll all convince Star that you just don't want to be here or be her squire,"

"Why do people have the nerve to lecture one that wishes to run from their problems, H-poo?" Marco said in a deep voice and shook and Hekapoo felt her cheeks warm up, "Well…I suppose it'll do more harm than good if I keep running,"

"That's what I've been saying," Marco sighed and nodded before standing up, "Aren't you going to eat before we go back to the castle?"

"No," Marco shook his head, "If I put this off again, I won't want to go to the castle…I've only been gone for a day and a half…I don't think Star will much care if I made her wait any longer," Hekapoo nodded before the two of them turned and walked out of the tavern.

Star stared out her window and took a deep breath, "Star?" she looked back and saw her mother enter her room, "Star darling, you can't keep doing this. You have to go out and enjoy your life. When Marco comes back, you can talk to him then, but until he returned-"

"I'm waiting for him, mom, and I don't care what you, dad, the High Commission or anyone else says. I've been a terrible friend to Marco and I'm going to wait until he returns and I'm going to make it up to him…no matter how long I have to wait for," Moon frowned as Star turned and looked out the window again, "I'm sorry Tom's family was killed, but it was Tom who kept me away from Marco and if me breaking up with him means my best friend will come back, then…then I broke up with him."

"Star, you can't waste your life waiting for him to return. From what you've said he doesn't want to come back and-"

"He'll be back, mom…we can't stay mad at each other for very long," Star took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "He's coming back…I can feel it," Moon frowned at her daughter before she turned and quietly walked out of the room and carefully closed the door behind her.

Hekapoo and Marco walked through the Forest of Certain Death and Hekapoo looked back at Marco with narrowed eyes, "You couldn't let me open a portal. We would've gotten there a lot faster and-"

"And I might want to try and make things right with Star, but I'm not entirely in a hurry to do so," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I know I said the longer I make her wait then the worse it'll get, but I'm still a little hurt and angry that she would do that. And besides, I like the scenic route,"

"You better know what you're doing Marco. Because if you do something that'll possibly end with you getting killed, no one is going to show an ounce of sympathy,"

"And I don't need it, I'm just going to go back to the castle and try and make things right with Star…and besides, I think she owes me an apology too," Hekapoo sighed and nodded as they continued to walk through the forest.

The Butterfly castle soon came into view and the two stopped and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Well…there it is," Hekapoo said and Marco growled and nodded, "You're not going to chicken out, are you?"

"No, I'm going to talk to her and like I said, she owes me an apology too. Am I expecting one? No, but it'll be nice to get one," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…we better hurry up before anything else can happen," Hekapoo frowned and nodded before the two of them walked towards the castle.

 _ **And another chapter is finished. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rickandmorty97: Thank you my friend. Keep reading to see where I go with it.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he does need to end with the pettiness.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Correct my friend. Good to hear.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: Well, that's good to know then.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Hekapoo and Marco walked through the doors of the castle and Moon and River looked down at their guests, "Hekapoo, you've found him, but why didn't you use a portal to bring him back?"

"Muscles here wanted to take the scenic route," Marco scowled and crossed his arms as he looked away, "I have this feeling he doesn't want to be here, but he's going to talk to Star and-" before Hekapoo could finish, the three watched as Marco was knocked back by a blonde blur.

The three looked back and saw Star tightly hugging the half Latino young man and sobbed into his chest, "Marco, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it and-" Marco let out a heavy sigh and Star looked up with a deep frown crossing her lips, "Didn't you hear me, Marco? I said I was sorry, that I didn't mean to treat you like that,"

"I heard you Star, but if it took me leaving to see the error of your ways, I don't think I should stay," Star frowned as the three continued to stare, "I understand you're sorry, and that you didn't mean anything by it, but sometimes in life you can't fix your mistakes just by saying sorry and then hugging it over,"

Star bit her lip as tears began blurring her vision and Marco pulled her into a tight hug and he took a deep breath, "I've missed you during the last day and a half, I've missed you when you left earth for good, I've missed you when Toffee said you were gone and doing this to you is killing me, but seeing you with Tom is killing me and having me best friend treat me like dirt hurts even more,"

"But I broke up with Tom," Star looked up and Marco frowned, "Aren't my actions telling you that I'm sorry for doing all of that? Aren't they enough to earn your forgiveness?" Marco sighed and Star frowned, "Marco? Please…talk to me. I don't want to lose you again, and I will do anything to prove that I am sorry."

"Star, you can eradicate life as we know it, you can destroy the moon, the sun and enslave humanity, you can screw up a million times over and I'll always forgive you, but that doesn't mean I won't give you a type of punishment. You're my best friend, nothing will ever change that, I was just hurt and angry and I've said and done somethings that I regret and I'm truly sorry for that,"

He hugged her again as Star's eyes widened as a light pink hue crossed her cheeks, "I've done it again, I've made you cry, but I want to try and make it up to you, if you want that is," Star frowned and Marco sighed before breaking from the hug, "I don't know why I do this to you, I hate seeing you upset like this, and yet I keep do-" Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and lightly pressed her lips against his. Marco's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Star's waist and held her closer while Moon, River and Hekapoo stared at them with slight smiles crossing their lips.

Star broke from the kiss and a faint smile crossed her lips, "I've missed you Marco,"

"I know, and I've missed you too, Estrella," Star smiled before hugging her best friend again. Marco looked up at Star's parents and Hekapoo and frowned before looking down at Star and lightly rubbed her back, "Estrella, I need to talk to your mom and Hekapoo and then we can hang out," Star looked up with a frown and Marco kissed her forehead, "I just need to talk to them and then we can hang out and everything,"

Star sighed and nodded, "Okay," she turned and walked away from Marco and up the stairs.

Marco sighed and looked up with slightly narrowed eyes, "Your majesty, Hekapoo, I need help," Moon and Hekapoo looked at him in confusion and he took a deep breath and shook his head, "I found a loophole. I found one," he took another deep breath and began explaining everything to them and they began staring at him in shock and disbelief.

Marco finished and Moon sighed before she stood up and walked towards the young man, "Marco, what you did with Eclipsa is not only foolish, but very dangerous, but admitting to your mistake takes courage," Marco frowned and Moon placed a hand on his shoulder, "And while you did kill the Lucitor's, you are willing to own up to your actions,"

"Queen Moon, if it's possible, can we not tell Star about this. I've worried her enough, I don't want to put her through anymore stress," Moon sighed and nodded, "Thank you, your majesty,"

"No problem, dear, but we're going to have to ask you to keep Star in the castle until this is taken care of. We can't run the risk of the magic taking over and attacking Star," Marco sighed and nodded.

 _ **We're moving a little ahead with this. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bedrock Armor: He did…sort of.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he still wanted to teach her a lesson, but he still cares for her very much. He still has to testify in the trial, but there was nothing in the agreement where he had to keep it a secret.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: Thank you…I suppose. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Rickandmorty97: The blood dried, not good, not good, yes, not saying. It's fine, your grammar wasn't that bad. Heh, thank you my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco sat in Star's room. Star looked at her best friend and saw his head was down and his shoulders were slumped over. She frowned as she scooted closer to him and leaned up against him and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay, Estrella?"

"I missed you," she sat up and looked at him with a frown crossing her lips, "I know it's not a good thing to say, you even said so yourself, and I'm sorry it took you leaving to realize how awful I've been to you, but I'm willing to do anything it takes to make it up to-"

"It's fine Star, I just wanted to teach you a lesson," Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, "I know you didn't mean anything by your actions, but I wanted to teach you something that my grandparents always taught me. In order for realize what you have, you have to lose it," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "I know I shouldn't have done that to you, but I was hurting and I walked away without a proper goodbye and I ended up hurting you,"

"Marco…I was the reason you left. Instead of treating you like you're my best friend, I've treated you like that and drove you away." Star sighed and moved onto Marco's lap and faced him before wrapping her arms around his neck, "Let me make it up to you," Marco looked at her in confusion as Star inched closer to him before their lips met.

Marco's hands ran across Star's exposed skin and Star moaned as Marco caressed her breasts. She looked down and faintly smiled, "Marco?" Marco looked up in confusion and Star leaned down closer, I want you to make love to me,"

Marco's eyes widened, "Uh…Star, I don't want to-" Star leaned down and kissed him as she began taking his hoodie off.

Star bit her lip as she slid down and her pussy wrapped around Marco's dick. She moaned in pain and Marco frowned, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine Marco," Star assure with a faint smile, "Just make love to me, please," Marco sighed and nodded before putting his hands on her hips and moved her at a steady pace.

Star panted as she dug her nails into Marco as she moaned and felt Marco's dick resting in her pussy. She looked up with a weak smile, "Marco, don't stop. Please keep going," Marco slightly smirked and stood up and walked over to the dresser.

Star moaned and panted as she felt Marco pick up speed. She looked at Marco as her cheeks began to glow, "Marco, I want you to put a baby in me," Marco looked at his best friend with wide eyes, "This way you'll have a reason to stay…and as my squire, I order you to put a baby in me!"

"Um…are you sure about that Star?'

"Yes, Marco, don't deny me," Marco took a deep breath and nodded as he picked up speed and leaned down and kissed his best friend.

Star bit down on Marco's shoulder to muffle her scream as the two climaxed and Star felt Marco's semen flood inside of her womb. Marco grunted in pain as he felt Star's teeth sink into his shoulder and began drawling blood. Star sat up and smiled weakly, "Keep going Marco," Marco looked down at his best friend in shock, "Keep going, I have to make sure I am pregnant,"

"Star, I don't think-"

"Please Marco," Star leaned closer to him with wide eyes as she pouted, "Pretty please with your nachos on top,"

Marco took a deep breath and smiled before kissing her forehead, "You know I can never deny you anything, Estrella," Star smiled before she felt Marco begin to move again and she panted as she lapped up the blood on Marco's shoulder.

The two sat on the floor as semen poured out of Star's pussy and Star placed a hand on her flat stomach, "So…do you think you're pregnant now or what?"

"Oh…I was pregnant the first time you came inside of me," Marco's eyes widened and Star giggled, "Yes, Mewman women have a very high-"

"If you were pregnant the first time, then why did you ask for us to continue? It would've been pointless,"

"Oh, I know," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to Marco, "But I wanted to spend some more time with my best bestie and squire and nothing was going to stop that." Star yawned and nuzzled even closer to him, "And now unless you really hate me and our child, you'll stay…and I'll treat you better this time. I promise,"

Marco sighed and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, "You don't have to promise that, Star, I should be the one promising you that. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that, I should've tried talking to you instead of being petty like that and leaving you like that," he heard Star's breathing even out and he looked down to see she had falling asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head before picking her up and carried her to the bed.

Lying Star on the bed, he laid down next to her and pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around Star. He sighed and kissed her forehead, "Get some rest Star…Hekapoo told me that you stayed up all night, watching the Forest of Certain Death." He looked up at the door and his eyes narrowed when he spotted three glowing red eyes on the other side of the door before it closed.

Tom walked down the corridor, his fists tightened and his eyes narrowed, "So she left me for that flesh wad? I can kill that puny human without even trying!" he growled and threw a fireball down the corridor before he continued to walk in anger.

 _ **Okay, RobLebron wanted this chapter longer, and I apologize for no delivering. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rickandmorty97: Thanks. He is in this series.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he should, but he most likely won't.**_

 _ **jolleIQ: That's cool, but Rob wanted it.**_

 _ **Alex: You're right, friend, something is about to happen.**_

 _ **Anon: It'll happen soon. Don't worry.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco moaned and opened his eyes and looked around to see he was tied down to a table. His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "What the hell?"

"So you're awake," he looked up and growled as Tom walked out of the shadows, his eyes glowing a hellish red, "You had to do it, didn't you? You stole my dance with her under the Blood Moon, you made her feel horrible while you were on earth and now you've taken her away from me again,"

"Tom, she has a right to choose who she wants to be with, just like she had a choice to break up with you, that wasn't my fault!"

"She blamed me for you leaving the castle, of course it's your fault! And now she's pregnant with your bastard child!" Marco growled and narrowed his eyes and his face darkened, "So here's what's going to happen, I'm going to send you back to earth, wait until Star feels broken and falls asleep, end that abomination that is growing inside of her and offer her comfort and-"

"To hell you will!" Marco growled and began violently shaking, "You're not going to touch Star or my unborn child! If you even try to hurt her, I'll send you into oblivion with your precious mommy and daddy!" Tom's eyes widened as Marco broke free from his bindings and stood up and glared at Tom with narrowed eyes, "Surprised that a human is the one that destroyed your family? I really enjoyed killing them, but killing you will be far more fun,"

"What the hell did I do to you? And what's killing me going to do? If Star finds out about this, she'll have you-" before he could finish, he felt a stinging pain in his chest.

He looked down and saw Marco's arm piercing his chest. He slowly looked at Marco and Marco smirked, "You're kidding me? This is the best the rulers of the underworld had to offer?"

"But…how?"

"Dark magic," Marco laughed as he removed his arm from his chest, "Tell your parents I said hello," he chuckled and watched as Tom's eyes slowly closed and he fell to the floor.

Marco smirked and looked down at his arm and sighed, "Damn…not again," he turned and walked towards the door, "I need to get back to the castle before Star worries and thinks I left her again," he walked out of the room and down the corridor.

Star raced down the corridor, a worried expression crossing her face as she looked in every room as she passed them. She frowned and placed a hand on her stomach as she looked down, "Don't worry baby, daddy wouldn't leave us like that. He even promised he wouldn't leave again. He's just-" before she could finish, she heard a door open and she looked up to see Marco walking out of a room, "Marco? Where were you?"

"Sorry Star, I had to use the bathroom and I didn't think that warrant to wake you up, so I let you sleep," Star sighed and slightly smiled, "Sorry to have you worry, Estrella, but I didn't think I'd need to wake you up just to go to the bathroom,"

"Dummy," she threw her arms around h is neck and tightly hugged him, "Do you know how worried I was? I thought you lied to me and left me alone to raise our child,"

"I wouldn't dream of doing that, Star," Marco hugged her back and rubbed her back, "I think you've learned your lesson. Wouldn't you agree?" Star hummed and nodded, "Don't worry Estrella, I told you I wouldn't leave again and nothing will change that," Star hummed and smiled as she nuzzled into Marco's arms.

 _ **Just a quick chapter for this one. Sorry, but I was babysitting for most of the day. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he paid the ultimate price.**_

 _ **Savage Broly: Sorry friend, but I don't work like that. I write what my advisors see necessary and we call it a day. Anyone who has a problem with this can talk to my advisors and one of my advisors just became a writer for this site not too long ago, Jack-be-Nimble01.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Good to hear my friend. Thank you.**_

 _ **Itsthefappingcop: Good to hear my friend. I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Moon approached the two teenagers and the two looked at her in confusion, "Mom? What's wrong? Did you find something out about the Lucitor murders?"

"No dear…but…I come bearing terrible news. Prince Tom was murdered in a similar fashion to that of his parents," Star and Marco looked at her with wide eyes and Moon cleared her throat, "Star, I need to talk to Marco in private," Star frowned and Marco looked away, "You're not in trouble Star, but I really need to talk to Marco alone,"

"Um…okay mom…just don't scare him off, okay?" Moon nodded and Star kissed Marco's cheek before she turned and walked away rom her mother and Marco.

Marco looked up at Moon before looking away, "Marco dear boy, I know you have no control over what Eclipsa has done to you,"

"You're going to send me back to earth, aren't you?" Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…I want to thank you for sending your daughter to earth and-"

"You know you can't go back. Not only will you die, but Star will be devastated," Moon sighed and frowned, "But until we can fix this little problem, I want you to stay away from my daughter," Marco's eyes widened and Moon shook her head, "We'll tell her that until we find the murderer of the Lucitor's, we have to put her under a protective watch and that it'll be too dangerous to be anywhere near you,"

"Excuse my language your majesty, but you are clearly out of your damn mind," Marco groaned and sat down with his back against the wall, "You might as well tell her that I made a deal with Eclipsa if you tell her that she can't be near me," he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "I knew this was a mistake…I knew agreeing to Eclipsa's terms will bite me in the ass but…she's right. Us humans really are pitiful creatures."

"But that's where you and she are wrong," Marco looked up in confusion, "You're willing to atone for your wrongdoings, but that doesn't mean you won't be punished for your involvement. I am ordering you to stay away from Star until further notice. I'll tell Star that until the murderer is caught, it'll be best if you stay away from her and she stays away from you,"

"Damn…just…don't make it sound like I want to avoid her…can you do that for me? I think I've hurt her enough when I left her,"

"I will have no problem with that as long as you keep your distance," Marco nodded and Moon walked past him, "You can stay in the guest chamber in the west wing. I'll inform Star that you two must stay away from one another until we get this mess sorted out,"

"Yeah…that's fair…and thank you, your majesty," Moon nodded as Marco walked past her and down the corridor.

Marco sat on the bed in the room and looked around. He took a deep breath and laid back with his arms behind his head, "I guess this will be for the next…I don't know. I hope Queen Moon can fix this and I can get back to Star," hearing the door open, he looked down and saw Star walking into the room, "Star? What are you doing here? Your mother said we have to stay away from each other until the murderer is caught,"

"No, I'm not going to stay away from you…I did that when you first arrived on Mewni and it drove you away. I might get in trouble, but I'm not going to stay away from you." She walked closer to him and laid down next to him, "And besides, I think the baby wants to spend some time with their daddy…and I'd like to spend some time with my best friend." She yawned and nuzzled closer to Marco.

Marco sighed and frowned as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Get some sleep Estrella. E both had a long day and our little adventure in the bedroom didn't help at all," he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

Marco opened his eyes and looked around the corridor in confusion, "What the hell? Did I sleep walk out here? And if I did, why didn't it wake Star and why didn't she come looking for me?" he heard laughing and he looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "Estrella? Is that you?"

A thick cloud of smoke filled the corridor and Marco's eyes widened as he saw Eclipsa approaching him, "You! You tricked me, you crazed old bat!"

"Tricked you? My dear I did nothing of the sort. You wanted to get Star and I gave you the opportunity to get her. I did tell you that how you use the magic is up to you,"

"Liar!" Eclipsa giggled and Marco growled, "Well…I have no need for your magic…I'll keep myself locked away until after your trial! Queen Moon already knows what you did and so does Hekapoo! They're looking for ways to get this darkness out of me!"

Eclipsa stopped giggling and narrowed her eyes, "You will speak on my behalf or else,"

"Or else what!"

Marco's eyes widened as he fell to the floor and he felt the darkness began wrapping around his body, "You don't want to do that. No, I won't kill you, nor will I allow the magic to kill you, but if I have, I will take over your body and fore you to kill Star and Moon, and I might force you to end the life of the unborn child!"

"No, you're not bringing Star or our child into this!" Eclipsa smirked as Marco began howling in pain as the darkness continued to take over him.

Star shook Marco and Marco opened his eyes as he panted, "Marco, are you okay?" Marco looked at Star, "Marco…are you okay? What happened? It sounded like you were having a really bad nightmare,"

Marco sat up and hugged his best friend, "Marco?"

"Bad dream…that's it was," Marco lightly sobbed into Star's shoulder, "I can't take it…it's going to end badly," Star frowned as she wrapped her arms around him and offered comfort to her best friend.

 _ **Okay, I wanted to get this out before I went out with my friends tonight. Have a safe, Happy New Year, please enjoy this chapter everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, she is quite sneaky, isn't she?**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, yes she is.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: Good to hear, my friend. You too, my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco walked down the corridor as he rolled up the sleeve to his hoodie and looked down at darkness pulsating in his wrist, "No…I have to stay from Star until Queen Moon and Hekapoo fine a way to fix this mess. I won't risk hurting her…I've done that too many times already,"

"Marco," he jumped and quickly rolled his sleeve down before turning around and saw Star walking up to him, "What are you doing? Did I do something that offended you? If so, I'm sorry, but I don't think that-"

"No Estrella, nothing of the sorts, I just…doing some thinking," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "I just…I'm worried the person who killed Tom and his parents will come after you and our unborn child,"

"Oh…well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure my mom is going to have guards patrol the grounds to keep any intruder out," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Is something bugging you? Is it the fact that we're going to have a baby and-"

"No…that's not the reason, Estrella, it's just…I'm just trying to keep you and the baby safe." Star arched a brow and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I know it sounds like I don't want to be anywhere near you again, but I'm trying to tell you that you need to trust me here. I know I haven't given you a reason to trust me after I left, but I can't tell you why I'm doing this,"

"Why not," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Marco, why are you avoiding me again? I didn't do anything to you, did I?"

"No…you didn't, but I did something to you," Star's frowned deepened and Marco sighed, "I need you to trust me and stay away from me right now. I need to talk to your mom and she said herself that we need to stay away from each other until whatever is going on is dealt with and I don't want to see you get in trouble."

He kissed her forehead and slightly smiled, "Don't worry Star, I'm sure whatever is going on will be taken care of soon," he turned and walked down the corridor and Star narrowed her eyes before she followed him.

Marco stepped into the throne room and over to Star's parents, "Queen Moon, I really hate to be a bother, but the darkness feels like it's getting stronger and Star thinks I'm going to leave again and-"

"I know the feeling dear boy, but I haven't found the proper spell yet and until I do, you're going to have to stay away from my daughter."

"What? What darkness?" the three looked back and saw Star enter the throne room, "What's going on? What darkness and why does Marco have to stay away from me!" Star looked at her best friend and narrowed her eyes, "Do I need to remind you that I haven't relieved you of your squiring duties?"

"Star…for your own safety and for the safety of our child, listen to us and stay away from me." Star frowned and her parents glared at the two teenagers, "Please…just keep your distance and I'll explain everything whenever I can,"

"You'll explain to me now!" Marco took a deep breath and Star stepped closer to him, "Marco…please tell me what's going on. Why are you talking to my parents and what darkness are you talking about?"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I can't lie to you, you know that. The day after I left, Eclipsa-"

"Marco Diaz,"

"No your majesty, she has a right to know. Like I said, I've hurt her enough," Marco looked at Star and frowned, "The day after I left, Eclipsa sent one of her living plants to the Forest of Certain Death and brought me back here. I told her I didn't want to be here, which was true at the time, I was still hurting and I was still trying to teach you a lesson.

Eclipsa suggested that I'd go back to earth, which I couldn't because there is nothing there for me. She then offered me a deal. She'd grant me the power of magic, to do with as I please, as long as I speak on her behalf at her trial. I thought about taking the gift of magic and go back to earth, but she said if I don't hold up my end of the deal, the magic will kill me."

Star's eyes widened as Marco continued, "I…I killed the Lucitor's and…I told your parents and Hekapoo…I found a loophole. She never said I couldn't tell anyone and now…and now your mom is trying to find a spell to fix this. That's why we need to stay away from each other, your parents and I are worried the magic might gain control and I'll end up hurting you."

"Marco," Star sighed and shook her head as she walked up to him, "You should've told me the day you returned to the castle. I would've understood and I would've tried to help you," she threw her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him, "I was worried about you Marco, and doing something like this…it makes me worry more,"

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "I'm sorry, Estrella, I didn't mean to hurt you." He broke from the hug and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Star,"

"I love you too, Marco,"

"That's nice and all, but what is this about a child?" Moon demanded as the two separated and sighed as they began explaining.

 _ **Just a little follow up on the story and now Star is aware of Marco and is still willing to be by his side. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Why is she going to kill them? Yes, she'll be upset, but I don't see how killing either of them will help the situation.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: It will be.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The two adults stared at the two teenagers and Moon sighed and shook her head, "Okay you two, we want you to calmly explain to us what happened. How did this happen?"

Star frowned and took a deep breath, "Mom, I was upset when Marco left, I broke up with Tom and I even cried myself to sleep, you know that." Moon arched a brow and Star shook her head, "I didn't want Marco to leave me again, so I thought if we had a child together, he'd stay and-"

"It's my fault, your majesties. I shouldn't have left in the first place, but understand that I was hurt at the time and wasn't thinking clearly," Marco sighed and Star looked at her best friend in disbelief, "And it cost me. I made a deal with Eclipsa, I killed the Lucitor's and worst of all I most likely ruined your daughter's life,"

Star frowned as the two adults glared daggers at the half Latino teen, "I won't lie, I actually had thoughts of…doing that with Star while we were on earth," Star's parents narrowed their eyes as a pink hue crossed Star's cheeks, "Not…not that I would act on those thoughts, no…I mean yes…I mean…you know, why don't we start over. Hi, my name's Marco Diaz,"

"Boy, you better start explaining yourself…and you too, Star," the two teenagers fell silent and Moon narrowed her eyes, "Well? Are you two going to explain yourselves or what?"

"Mom…me and Marco…we had relations, and…I got pregnant. I don't know what else we can say besides that. Like I said, I wanted to give Marco another reason to stay by giving him a child and…Marco isn't the type of guy that'll walk away from responsibility like that. Yes, he did leave the castle while he was supposed to be my squire, yes he made a deal with Eclipsa and yes…he's tainted with dark magic and killed the Lucitor's, but he's willing to own up to it,"

The two adults sighed and the two teenagers frowned, "So…when are you sending me back to earth?"

"We can't do that, lad, the magic will kill you," River explained and Star looked over at her best friend and frowned before looking down, "For now-"

"For now, you two will not be sleeping together," Moon said in a stern voice, "Do I make myself clear?" the two nodded and Moon sat back, "You two are excused," they nodded again before turning around and walked out of the throne room.

The two walked down the corridor in silence. Star looked at Marco and frowned, "So you made a deal with Eclipsa and-"

"And I fear I might accidently hurt you and our baby, which is why your parents are right. Until this is dealt with, we're going to have to stay away from each other…so I guess you'll be sleeping in your own room at night," Star frowned and slowly nodded, "Well…I'm going to take a hot shower,"

"I'll join you," Marco looked at Star and Star faintly smiled, "We promised my parents that we wouldn't sleep together, we didn't say anything about showering together." She kissed his cheek and shook her head, "You're not the only one who can find a loophole, Marco," she grabbed Marco by the hand and led him down the corridor.

The two moaned as they felt the running water hit their exposed skin. Star smiled as she turned and faced Marco, "So Marco, we're all alone in the shower and my parents know about us having a baby," Marco arched a brow before Star wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Marco's eyes widened before he reached his arm around her and pulled at her wings. Star broke from the kiss and panted, "Marco, that really hurt!" Marco eyes widened as he began panting, "Marco, why would you do that?"

"I…I'm sorry, Star…the darkness…I need to go!" he turned and ran out of the shower, Leaving Star hurt and confused.

Marco paced the room and panted in a panic. Hearing the door open, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Star entering the room, wrapped in a towel, "Star, you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be near me or I might-"

"Stop, Marco, you're not pushing me away again," Star narrowed her eyes and stepped closer, "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, but you pulling at my wings really hurt," Marco frowned as Star wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back, "I know you didn't mean it, but why don't we just stay here until you calm down,"

Marco panted and Star frowned as she continued to comfort him, "I'm here Marco, I'm not going to leave you," Marco began shaking as Star hugged him tighter, "I'm not going to leave you like this," Star allowed a few tears to slip from her eyes as she continued to comfort her best friend.

 _ **Okay, Rob PMed me earlier and he wanted something like this. I might have made a few chances here and there, but I hope it is close. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**3xplicit: They can't hold it against him for the magic is controlling him, but that doesn't mean he will face punishment.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Ah…okay. Yes, she will stay by his side no matter what.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco roamed around the basement of the castle with a deep frown crossing his face. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I…I can't believe I hurt her. She's my best friend and I hurt her,"

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz," he swallowed hard as he looked back in horror to see Star standing behind him with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, "What in the hell are you doing? I tell you that I'm not going to leave you and you go and leave me this morning,"

"I hurt you last night, Star," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I hurt you…how can you be near me? I attacked you last night and I'm pretty sure it could've gotten worse if you didn't cry…I can't take that risk Estrella…I won't hurt you,"

"Marco," Star sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Let's go…we need to tell my mom. If anyone can help, it'll be her," Marco frowned and Star kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I won't let her separate us," she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

The two teenagers stood in front of Moon and Moon stared at them with narrowed eyes, "I thought I told you two to stay away from each other," they frowned and looked away, "And you deliberately disobeyed me,"

"Mom, I wasn't going to let my best friend suffer alone," Star narrowed her eyes and Marco sighed, "He's felt guilty after killing the Lucitor's and-"

"And he nearly attacked you! Do you know how irresponsible that is and-"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave him like that!" Star snapped, "Yes, we had relations! Yes, he attacked me and pulled at my wings, but I'm not going to let that keep me away from him! Avoiding him is what sent him away in the first place!"

Moon frowned as she watched her daughter tightly hug her best friend, "I can't lose him. He's my best friend and the father of my child. Can't you use magic to break him from this?"

Moon stared at the two and sighed as she shook her head, "Star…I need to talk to your friend, alone." Star frowned and hugged her best friend tighter, "Star, I'm telling you, go wait in your room,"

Star looked down and Marco sighed, "Go on Star, I'll be there in a few minutes," Star frowned and nodded before lightly kissing his cheek and walked away from him.

Marco watched as Star closed the door and he sighed, "Okay, Queen Moon, you can-"

"I can't remove the magic, it's done by a deal," Marco frowned and Moon sighed, "But I can neutralize the effects of the magic. Star's been upset and I know you can't stand seeing my daughter in that state,"

She walked over to him and took a deep breath, "This may hurt, but it will help," Marco looked at her in confusion before he felt Moon's hand plunge into his stomach.

He looked at Moon with wide eyes and Moon frowned, "Don't worry, dear boy, this is just a precaution." Marco's vision faded and Moon took a deep breath, "Don't worry, it'll be over soon,"

Marco opened his eyes and sat up slowly, "What happened?"

"You fainted," he looked up and saw Moon sitting next to him, "The darkness that once resided in you is now diminished, unfortunately I could not remove the magic, so you will still have to keep your end of the deal with Eclipsa unless you want to die." Marco frowned and Moon stood up, "But you and my daughter can spend time together again without harming her," Marco nodded before he slowly stood up and walked away.

Marco walked into Star's room and saw her sitting on the bed, "Estrella?" she looked back in surprise and Marco slightly smiled, "Your mom fixed it,"

"You mean…the magic is-"

"No…but the urge to hurt people is gone," he walked over to her and sat down next to her, "So now we can hang out without worrying about any of-" Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and tightly hugged him.

He sighed and hugged her back, "It's okay, Star, it's okay."

"Marco…can you make some of your nachos?" Marco smiled and nodded before breaking from the hug and kissed the side of her head and the two of them walked out of the room.

 _ **Okay…I got nothing to say here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Thanks. Um…let's go with a plunging experience because I truly have nothing.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Good to hear you're not dead, my friend. Yes, that's how RobLebron wanted it written and he is the one who requested it.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: Good to hear my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Eclipsa stood in front of the High Commission with a small smile painted across her lips. Moon stood up and narrowed her eyes at the dark queen, "Eclipsa Butterfly, for your crimes against Mewni, you are being sentenced to life of crystallization, how do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty and I would like to call a surprise witness to speak on my behalf," the Commission stared at her and Eclipsa lightly chuckled, "And my witness if Marco Diaz,"

Star and Marco stood in the back room and Star looked over at her best friend and lover and frowned, "Are you sure about this, Marco? You could just ignore it and we can-"

"Only if you want to raise the baby on your own, Starlight," Marco sighed and shook his head and Star looked down, "I don't want to do this, but if I don't, the magic will claim my life and you'll be forced to raise the baby on your own and our child will be half orphaned before it's even born," Star nodded as Marco walked towards the door.

Star threw her arms around Marco and lightly sobbed into his back, "I love you, Marco,"

Marco sighed and looked back with a slight smile, "I love you too, Estrella, that's why I have to go out there." He kissed her forehead and sighed again, "I'll just go out there, say a few things about Eclipsa and then I'll be back, I promise," Star nodded and watched as Marco turned and walked through the door.

Marco stood in front of the High Commission and took a deep breath as Moon and Hekapoo stared at him while Rhombulus and Omnitraxus looked at the young man in confusion, "I believe Eclipsa was frozen unjustly. She hadn't received a fair trail in the first place.

I believe she deserves to roam freely under surveillance, thank you." He turned and walked away while moon and Hekapoo slightly smiled.

Walking past Eclipsa, she grabbed him by the arm and he looked back, "What are you doing?"

"What you asked for. You said as long as I speak on your behalf at your trial, the magic won't kill me. You didn't say what I can and can't say, but I did have to speak for you and I did. Now my end of the deal is set…goodbye," he broke free from her grasp and walked away, leaving the dark queen angered and stunned.

Marco walked over to Star and Star wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Marco smirked and hugged her back as they continued to listen to the trial.

 _ **I'm sorry I have to cut this one short, also I moved a few things around to that of what RobLebron wanted, but don't worry Rob, something will happen soon. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bedrock Armor: For now, my friend.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: Good to know my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next, possible last chapter. Sorry, but I am running out of ideas here and I think Rob is as well.**_

Star and Marco stood in the back room, watching the rest of the trial through the door. Eclipsa looked up and they heard her say, "High Commission, while I did runaway from the kingdom to marry a monster, I would like to point out that I am not the one who slaughtered the entire Lucitor family," Star frowned and Marco narrowed his eyes, "If I may be sold bold, the one responsible for their deaths is Marco Diaz! He also attacked Star Butterfly one night!" the room erupted with shouting as a guard walked towards the door and opened it, grabbing Marco and dragging him into the room.

Everyone stared at him and began shouting at him before Moon shouted above the rest, "Silence!" the room fell silent as all eyes fell on her, "Now that we're here, yes, I am aware of Marco Diaz and his actions, but he is will-" before she could finish, a high pitch sound caught her attention.

Everyone looked over to Rhombulus and Moon's eyes widened when she spotted a small light forming on the top of his head, looking at Marco with his eye narrowed, "Rhombulus, no!" a ray of light shot from Rhombulus' forehead and Star ran through the door and over to Marco before throwing her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his as the ray of light struck them.

Everyone in the room stared at the now crystalized Star and Marco, "It's the boy's fault!" someone shouted, "He assassinated the Lucitor's, he's the reason Princess Butterfly is frozen and-"

"Silence!" everyone quiet down and looked at Moon as she looked at Rhombulus with narrowed eyes, "Rhombulus, free them at once and go stand in the time out corner!"

"But Queen Moon-"

"Now Rhombulus!" the crystal creature jumped in a panic before quickly freeing the two from their imprisonment, "Now go stand in the time out corner!" Rhombulus stood up and walked to the far-left corner.

Moon sighed and shook her head before looking down at the two young adults, "As I said, I am well aware of Marco's actions and he will be punished for them in time, but crystallization is not it." She looked back and Rhombulus before looked at Eclipsa and narrowed her eyes, "But it is Eclipsa who tainted the young man with magic in hopes to keep her freedom.

Allowing her to roam freely, even with supervision, will be disastrous and I order her to be recrystallize immediately! Rhombulus!" Rhombulus stepped away from the corner and walked towards Eclipsa before crystalizing her without hesitation.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Star and Marco smiled down at their daughter Nova, as Nova looked around with her bright blue eyes and gurgled. Star looked at her husband and slightly smiled, "This was probably the craziest adventure we ever had."

"I don't know Estrella…I think we've had crazier,"

Star rolled her eyes and Marco groaned and held his head, "Are you okay, Marco? Is it the magic again?"

"I…I think so," Marco groaned and stood up, "I'm going to try and expunge some of it from my body again." He kissed Star's temple and smiled as he walked towards the door, "Don't you two stop looking cute for my absence."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and Star looked down at Nova and smiled, "Daddy's a silly one, isn't he, sweetie," she lightly kissed her forehead and shook her head, "But that's why we love him."

 _ **This might have a sequel…I'm going to have to talk to Rob for that one. I'm sorry for the lackluster chapter, but I ran out of ideas here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
